The Troublemakers
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Sequel to The Matchmakers. Danny, Raven, Anzu, and Atem are getting what they want, a family. But someone's not happy with the new couple and is determined to make sure it DOESN'T work. Hmm, I wonder who THAT could be?
1. Wedding Day

OH DEAR RA I AM BAACK! Hi everyone! Now, before I get started I would like to send a shout out to the person who gave me the 'push of encouragement' Saria Forest14! So ya'll give her a thank you for allowing me to do a sequel. I hope to do great on this story as I did with the first one. Last but not least, the title of the story, yeah . . . ummm . . . talk about that later.

Disclaimer!: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Don't know if this counts for something but I think it does, I would like to give almost all of the credit to Saria Forest14 because first of all, I put in a few of my inputs here and there but I didn't change it drasticly. (can't spell, whatever. :P) So yeah, send her a thank you!)

ONWARD!

* * *

The Matchmakers 2

Chapter one

It was a bright sunny day in Seattle, for once, full of bustling people, crying children and the sweet smell of spring. For any one, this would be a normal April season, however, for Anzu Mazaki, it wasn't.

"Don't worry Mom, everything is going to go fine" Danny, her son, comforted her, patting her shoulder lovingly.

Anzu turned to look at him with tense, shaky sapphire eyes "You're not the one getting married to an internationally famous football coach, _and_ the most handsome man to walk the planet! _Anything_ could happen!" She vented, not able to sit still in her chair anymore, rushing over to the corner of the room to breathe clearer.

She still wasn't in her wedding gown that Raven had helped her buy, out of nervousness. She kept thinking about Atem, and just doing that seemed to make it worse for some reason. The last time this feeling came over her was when she was to be married to Brad, and it had been sleeping inside her heart for so long, she didn't know if she could take it again!

Danny, who was wearing a childish grin at the moment, followed her there and continued to offer words of encouragement, much like Anzu had done for her older friends at his age.

"I'm sorry Danny; I never thought I'd overreact like this…" She admitted with a sigh.

Just then, Anzu's bridesmaid came bursting through the door. Mana.

"Hey there! Where's the bride?" She yelled with excitement. The loudness of her voice made Anzu cringe unintentionally.

* * *

In another room of the building, the groom, known as Atem Motou, was unnervingly pacing the floor, and his daughter, Raven was watching him with the same amused gaze as her soon to be step-brother had for Anzu.

"Daddy will you PLEASE get a grip? You're making me tired just watching you!" She snapped finally.

Atem seemed to pay little attention to her as he continued to pace the black carpet, his nicest shoes equipped to his feet. He was wearing the tuxedo Danny had helped him pick out for the wedding, and quite honestly, he had been surprised his step son had such good taste in formal wear. Maybe Anzu had secretly been involved with that . . . though he had a really good gut feeling that it was Raven.

"Daddy, are you even listening?" He heard his daughter shouted.

Snapping his attention to her immediately he gave an apologetic smile to her, meeting her intense gaze of crimson with his own. "Sorry Raven, I'm just so nervous! The last time I did this things . . .didn't go so well."

Raven seemed to know exactly what he was referring to and softened her demeanor at the thought, she even walked up to him and hugged him "I know Daddy, but just remember, Anzu is different, in every way she's different. She loves you, and loves me. Isn't that what we've always wanted?"

Atem's nervousness was dulled at her words, Raven was right. What did he have to fear? He knew perfectly well that Anzu loved him and his daughter very much. There was nothing in the world he wanted more then to be a family, be whole, for the first time in his life.

Giving an affectionate smile to his daughter, he couldn't help but laugh "Who taught you to be so smart?" He asked.

Raven giggled as well, and then with a sly tone she said "Anzu told me to say that if you overreacted. Although I added the end part" She winked, laughing harder as Atem gave her a surprised and playfully annoyed expression. "Why don't you rehearse not falling over walking down the aisle with those flowers?" He suggested, pushing her out of his changing room.

"But Dad-" She started to protest, but before she could finish he'd closed the door on her. How loving of him. But seriously, he needed his privacy at the moment. Thinking was his emotional pain killer, at least to a degree, but he couldn't do that if he couldn't get some peace and quiet!

For four and half long months they had planned this. Full of excitement, shopping, and spending time together. Just the thought of Anzu being somewhere else and not with him right then made him lonely. Atem let out a small laugh "I'm rather pathetic aren't I?" He said aloud, smiling at his own mushiness.

"I hate to agree…but, really, you kinda are" He heard a voice cut in. He knew who's it was the instant he came in. Joey Wheeler.

He turned to see his childhood friend burst into his room with a huge smile, tux on and everything. "I'm amazed you knew how to even put on that tux Joey" Atem joked, laughing at the blonde's reaction.

"All worth it to see you a nervous wreck up at the alter again bud" Joey smirked cleverly.

Dammit, he got him. He always won these stupid sarcasm things. Why was he the only one to never win those? "Alright, alright, I give" Atem conceded putting his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah that's right! I win again! Heh!" Joey shouted triumphantly.

Atem covered his ears at the noise "Do you have to act like a kid on a sugar rush every time you win something?" he asked with an annoyed expression.

Joey just shrugged "You should know by now Atem that I can't help it. I was like this since the day I was born" He said with pride. He seemed to think it was a good thing.

Just then, before Atem even got the chance to reply, Danny came walking in. "Hey Daddy! Hi Uncle Joey!" he greeted, coming in with his adorable tuxedo on already.

Over the time Atem and Anzu had been planning the wedding, Danny and Raven had spent lots of time with Joey, since they couldn't risk anymore medaling around or last minute idea changes.

"How's my lil' pal?" Joey answered turning his attention to Danny with a smile.

* * *

After several more hours of preparation, it was time to get things underway. Limos, cameras, along with news cars surrounded the church they were to be married at. Atem hadn't planned any of this, but thanks to his blabbering daughter, it seemed _everyone _knew he was getting married today and it was going to be broadcasted all over the country . . . Anzu would _love_ that . . ._ not!_

What was their honeymoon going to be like with all these cameras following them everywhere? Just the thought of it made him flush with embarrassment. This was one of the many reasons he'd retired as a football coach. One of the many.

At this moment in time, Atem was again nervously standing at the altar staring at his shiny, slightly uncomfortable black shoes. For some reason he was far more nervous at this wedding then his past two attempted ones. Probably because this one was real to him, he was actually marrying someone he truly _loved_. In a way, it was like getting married for the first time.

Anzu was having similar emotions, the nervousness anyway. She was now clothed in a beautiful wedding dress, modestly slimming, sown with fine silk and hints of sparkly beads dotted around her hips, chest and the tail-end of her dress. Atem had spared no expense in giving her the money for it, (Though Raven had taken the money and asked if she could take Anzu instead. She didn't want him to see the dress) and now here she was, dressed in white, glowing with joy.

Her hair (which Atem insisted grow out so they could actually do something with it on the wedding day) was braided and twisted into a high bun where a cute little tiara hairpin sealed the deal. Mana and some other of her girlfriends had painted her eyelids with silver sparkly eye shadow, along with a silver/blue eye liner and the usual black mascara. Her lips were glossed with soft pink and cheeks brushed with gentle red blush to help hide her actual red cheeks when she said 'I do'

Raven was staring at her soon to be step mother with actual pride and admiration. "You look beautiful Mommy, Daddy will be speechless when he sees you" She said with a sweet voice.

She turned her sapphire gaze to her "You really think so?" She asked nervously.

"I know so. Daddy already loves your eyes the way they are every day, so I'm sure he's gonna love it" Raven answered happily.

Letting herself laugh a little Anzu kneeled down to the best of her abilities to embrace Raven in a hug "Raven I don't wanna go all mushy on you now but, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter" She smiled, then pulled away to actually see Raven in tears.

"I always wondered what my mom looked like on her wedding day…now I know" The crimson eyed girl smiled, wiping away the tears before they fell and ruined her makeup too much.

Next came Danny, who showed equal pride and emotion, as unmanly as that sounded. "I'm glad I have a daddy now Mom. Thanks." Was all he said and hugged her too. He certainly wasn't the emotional type.

"Anzu, it's time! Hurry!" Mana hissed with excitement and beckoned everyone into place.

Scurrying behind Raven, who was 'the flower girl' and first to go, she closed her eyes to hear the sounds of bells ringing in the distance.

Meanwhile, up at the altar, the instant the doors opened and Raven came walking through, Atem turned to see her smiling wider then she'd ever grinned before, tossing petals on the aisle carpet and unshed tears making her eyes shine like diamonds, crimson diamonds. He couldn't help but feel proud of her. It was mostly because of her he'd had the courage to push away his fears and purpose to Anzu in the first place, as much as he disliked to admit it to anyone else.

His nervousness was now fading, and being replaced with pride, as Danny, his soon to be son, also followed behind Raven bearing the wedding rings on a little pillow. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get him to do it, because he'd insisted it was a girly thing to carry around, but thanks to Anzu's 'persuasion' he finally agreed.

When both of them where to his right, all fell silent. It was time to see his bride. All his friends were here to watch him blush madly, but right now he didn't care. As he took in a deep breath of nervousness, the white doors opened, and the moment Anzu took her first graceful steps onto the aisle carpet, a white veil over her face and flowers in her gloved hands, he was speechless. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, even without seeing her up close he knew her eyes where a bright blue, lit up with joy, and he was right.

She refused to cry, but she was still on the brink of it. She was so full of joy she could've exploded! She felt a little tense, but when she actually allowed herself to see Atem's face so lit up with smiles he was glowing, it vanished.

As she approached the stairs leading to the altar where Atem waited, she felt like she was reaching a milestone. The first step brought back memories of when she first met Atem, when she _bumped_, (or almost ran him off the road, your choice) into him that day when Danny said he wanted a father and how mean he was at first.

The second step flashed her mind to when she first saw him smile, and he asked if she would play along with that 'fake relationship' and the third, last step, of course took her to the proposal. Then . . . the perfect ten as they'd labeled it, the night Atem had really shown his feelings for Anzu. Then, here they were, together, finally.

Offering her his hand, Atem couldn't help but whisper "You look amazing"

Blushing at his compliment she smirked "You're just saying that because it's our wedding day" She answered, amused.

Smirking back he replied in the same hushed voice "And I'll say it to you every morning when you haven't had your coffee too"

With that she put her hand in his and he guided her to the altar, where over the next few minutes, they would say….

"I do" their voices echoed through the entire room.

"Now, through the power infested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Atem, you may now kiss the bride"

With that, Atem turned to Anzu, and leaned in, kissing her, the heat of his warm lips rushing through her entire body as he did. Almost in instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, smiling slightly as she did, and everything seemed perfect.

Everyone clapped their hands with approval and cheering erupted through the room, happiness and joy upon all present, though Joey and Tristan were crying and blubbering like babies.

Finally pulling away Anzu whispered with heavy breaths "That's what I call a ten"

Atem let out a laugh at her remark and took her hand, now sporting a brilliant diamond wedding ring, silver mixed with gold and gleaming with the sunlight shining through the windows.

Anzu took a moment to look at her two children, and also her husband. She was the happiest women on the planet right now. Blessed with a wonderful family, a new life, and a feeling of fulfillment that had been long lost to her when Brad died, but now, she was whole; Finally, she was who everyone remembered, she was . . . Anzu Motou.

Suddenly, as if by a cruel turn of fate, an unexpected person came bursting through the door of the church, causing everyone to turn their heads to the loud noise.

"I object!" Shouted a cold demanding female voice as she darted into the building, eyes enflamed with rage.

With a mix of irritation and confusion Anzu turned to Atem to ask who it was, but when she saw the hate and rage the swirled in his eyes, she knew it could be none other then the witch herself who had caused so much pain in her husband's life. Yes, _Keeta _had returned.

* * *

O.O . . . Oh shit.

Oops! Alright, now I said something about the title of the story. The Matchmakers were mostly doing their stuff in the first story. (Yes, if you didn't know The Matchmakers are Raven and Danny) But this is a new story with a completely different thing going on and stuff . . . so, ideas? . . . Please.

The Matchmakers 2, umm, bad, in my opinoin, but if ya'll want to keep it that way then, okay!

Thanks for reading! I hope to see you again soon

(THANKS AGAIN SARIA FOREST14! XDDD)


	2. Change of Plans

Second chapter! Ok, we left off with Keeta coming in for some stupid reason. :P Blah

So, I'm thanking my partner in the story once again, Saria Forest14. THANKS! :D HAPPY! Yeah, guess what! As you can tell I found the perfect name! Info, Danny and Raven were the Matchmakers in the first story, this time, they're the Troublemakers. :D MWA HA HA!

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

BTW, The chapter starts out in Raven's POV.

* * *

Troublemakers

Chapter 2

What was that witch doing here? Keeta, my biological mother _dared_ to come here and ruin the best day of my life? I glared at her with crimson fire, considering my dad was doing the same thing.

I knew both Mommy and Danny where somewhat confused as to what was going on, though she knew more than my brother did, but I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking and hoping that Daddy would give me permission to sock her in the face.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I spoke up, not at all bothering to hide my rage from everyone watching like Daddy probably would've done.

Keeta turned to me, eyes blood shot from her rage, fists clenched and the most repulsive dress on you ever saw. Where the heck did she come from? Last I heard Daddy told me she fell of the face of the earth. "I'm here to stop this. No one can have Atem but me!" She sneered. That's when Mommy got herself involved.

Stepping forward and actually getting in Keeta's face she screamed with her icy blue eyes freezing everyone's breath on the spot, "Oh please! If Atem wanted to stay with _you_ I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Wow. That was unexpected from her. I turned to Danny, seeing his eyes widened in shock to see his normally gentle and considerate mother completely losing it. Not that I was disapproving, Keeta disserved what she was hearing, but maybe she could tone it down a bit…

"Anzu, that's enough!" Daddy called out in a stern voice. _What?_ He wasn't actually defending this revolting piece of crap was he?

Mommy seemed to freeze at his thunder like tone, and turning to look at him, her ice blue eyes softened to a watery blue, tamed by his fire, I watched as she bit her lip which caused Daddy to wrap an arm around her, which sent a message that he was sorry for yelling at her.

Seeing that Mommy was once again in control of herself again, Daddy turned his gaze to Keeta, and even though his face was stern and angry, I saw the grief in his eyes as he faced her for the first time in years, but the anger and hate still held fast.

"I suggest you leave. You were not invited here and you are most definitely not welcome either." He said with almost god-like authority, expecting her to obey the moment he spoke his command. Truthfully, I couldn't recall a time he'd been this angry, even when he was married to Keeta before.

While she began pleading with Daddy to show her mercy for her past actions security came in and thankfully dragged her away. Unfortunately, all in the room had seen this, and several hundred thousand people as well, who were watching this on TV.

Now I knew why Daddy had stopped Mommy earlier, he was big on reputation, especially for the family. Not only that, but Daddy's goal on keeping the bad marriage and relationship in the dark just shattered.

I turned to look at both Mommy and Daddy. She was in a state of shock, and he was wearing a poker face, though I knew what he was thinking. _Here we go again._

* * *

The ceremonies had been put to a halt for now, as all of the guests, friends and family waited for Atem and me to finish our private meeting in my dressing room. At the moment, I was fuming, still furious about before, Keeta's crazed face embedded in my mind.

Atem was watching me with a worried face, clearly thinking about before as well. There was so much silence it just about killed me. Forcing myself to swallow the bitter taste of anger, I began to speak. "What…just happened?" I asked in a low, somewhat shaky voice.

Atem let out a long agitated sigh "I don't know…" he murmured in an almost hollow tone. This must have been so hard for him, to see her again.

I heard the stress in his tone and nervousness, it was perfectly understandable. The women who had haunted his nightmares for who knows how long had suddenly dropped herself into his life again, just when he'd thought it was over and had started to let go. Now, what could this mean for our marriage?

I walked over to my husband and stood beside him, putting my hand to his cheek, love burning in my eyes. "Listen to me" I began. He looked at me with lifeless eyes, but did as he was told. "This is _our_ wedding day. This is the start of _our _future. Keeta isn't my concern, _you _are Atem. I love you, and no women is going to change that" I said, passion in every word I spoke.

He looked at me for a long time, and finally life returned to his eyes, and he smiled warmly upon me, and without a word, leaned in and kissed me. "I know. I'm sorry Anzu, I shouldn't be so selfish. My top priority is to our family and us alone." He realized.

For some reason, when he said 'our family' I couldn't help but think he was referring to something deeper . . .

* * *

"What are we going to do _now_ Raven? This puts our operation in jeopardy _big_ time!" Danny vented in something between panic and anger.

"Calm down bro, this is only a minor setback. I have a plan to get around this. Besides, I have a feeling our parents want her gone as much as we do. This just requires more patients" I lectured, somewhat thinking in the process.

Danny was now pouting "But I want a little brother _now_!" he whined.

I glared at him with irritation "Whoever said it was going to be a _boy_?" I asked.

He shrunk into submission at my challenge "I-I'm fine with having a little sister too…" He admitted nervously.

"Good. Because with _me _in charge of this mission, not only will this be the greatest achievement by us yet, we'll be giving 'Cruella Deville' a taste of her own medicine!" I smirked almost evil like.

"So, does that mean we have to put-?"

"For now, yes, our 'Matchmaker' plan is put on hold. It's time for the 'Troublemaker' plan" I said.

Danny's eyes widened but a smile that Daddy would be proud of took the place of the frown. "I like the sound of that plan."

* * *

Oh boy! HERE WE GO!

Thanks for reading!

Thanks Saria Forest14- and no, I'm not going to drop it. :P LOL! :D

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	3. Married

Ho, ho! Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. ^^' I haven't had the chance to update due to the virses raping my computer . . . so anyway, I'm back, I'll try and update what I can as fast as I can, so I hope you guys can hold on a bit longer.

I must once again thank my partner in crime, Saria Forest14, who brought me out of my block. (Thank yous!)

I don't have much to say . . . now, before I start babbling . . .

DIsclaimer! I don't own Yugioh at all!

* * *

The Troublemakers

Chapter 3

The wedding ran smoothly afterwards, no interruptions from Keeta thankfully. Danny and Raven grinned from their secret corner like proud parents. Reporters were trying to find out where the honeymoon would be and were getting no where.

Danny's smile turned into a slow frown. Turning to his new sister he asked, "How exactly are they going to get away from them Sis?"

She turned to him and for a second hesitated. Those reporters were a problem, if even one of them found out the location then the info would spread to others, and one of them could get a photo of a life time. "Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai might have something planned, but I do know that Daddy will be driving a rented car so no one can follow them."

They sat there thinking of ways to get the media away from their parents until a thought popped into Danny's head. "Couldn't we just make something up, and if they question it we could say that we 'over heard' it."

Raven tipped her head to the side and tapped her chin. "We could do that. It might work."

"Shall we give it a shot?"

"Why not."

They both got up and walked around. "What will we say?" Raven asked.

Danny smirked. "Let's say some place like Germany," he said turning to her. "That would put them half-way across the world." Her eyes were glittering so brightly and her smirk was so wide that she looked almost evil!

"Sounds like a plan."

They practically skipped over to the edge of the sea of reporters and Raven said loudly enough for a few to hear her. "Hey Danny, did you know that Mommy and Daddy are going to Germany for their honeymoon?"

Just like they had hoped, a few reporters spun around and stared strait at them. The first one to approach them was a female that Danny had seen on the news a few times.

"You know where Mommy and Daddy are going?"

They smiled and nodded. "Mommy has always wanted to go to Germany, so Daddy promised to take her." Raven copied his smile, appearing calm, but on the inside she was laughing.

The female reporter smiled at them. "Thank you very much." Turning around she went to her car to go home. She smirked as she left, children were so easy to manipulate.

Danny and Raven watched as the reporters left, heading for Germany. Once they left, both dissolved into giggles. "And just what are you two giggling about?" A female voice asked. They turned on their heels to see their Aunt Mai staring down at them.

"Umm . . . well, you see," Danny started out.

"We wanted to help Mommy and Daddy get away from the reporters."

"So we told them the honeymoon would be in Germany." Danny finished. Mai stood there looking between them for a moment before a slow smile broke out.

"Such wonderful _angels_! I'll be sure to tell your parents." She laughed, heading toward the new married couple.

They shared a look before shrugging. "Our job is done."

"_Almost_." Danny chimed in.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Yes, _almost."_

* * *

After Anzu and Atem enjoyed their kid and Keeta Free Honeymoon in Jamaica, they returned to Seattle to enjoy their married life in peace, or so they thought.

Upon opening the door Anzu felt strong arms wrap around her waist while Atem had to take some steps back as Danny rammed into him. "Mommy, Daddy, you're finally home!" Raven squealed.

Anzu laughed softly once she got her breath back. "We were only gone for a week, you two."

"But it felt like _forever_." Danny groaned. Atem raised a brow, amused.

"Really now, then how do you possibly get through the year?"

Pausing, Danny tapped his chin in thought. "You know, I don't really know." Anzu laughed and hugged him once Raven let go to hug her father.

Anzu sniffed a few times and then said, "What is that smell, it smells like something's burnin-"

"The cake!" Raven and Danny yelled in unison as they ran into the kitchen. Atem chuckled as they went into the kitchen. He wrapped his wife in a strong hug and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Welcome home, Anzu." She smiled and leaned against him and sighed.

"It's good to be home."

Once they were unpacked from their trip they sat down for their spaghetti dinner, made by Raven and Danny. The cake that had started to burn was saved, thankfully, and was set on the counter to cool as they finished up.

"So," Raven said. Deciding to risk her life, she asked,_ the question_. "How was the honeymoon?"

Atem nearly choked on a noodle and Anzu jumped and blushed brightly. He looked over at her for something but that didn't help because she found the ground _very_ interesting at that moment. His blush matched hers as he recalled their . . . 'fun'. Clearing his throat he said, "It was . . . nice."

Anzu threw a couple of peas at him along with a noodle.

Raven smirked like the cat that had caught the mouse. She glanced at Danny and decided to stop her teasing, which she blamed on her Daddy, whom she got it from, and decided to drop it.

"Enough about us," Atem said. "How about you two? Did you have fun with Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai?"

"Sure did!" Danny exclaimed. "He taught me how to wrestle like a pro!"

Anzu looked over at Atem, who merely looked amused. "Did he now? Well, let me tell you something Danny, stick to soccer, not wrestling."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't tell you how many times Joey and Tristan ended up in the hospital, even if they had won the fights."

"But Uncle Joey said that Uncle Tristan had been in the hospital more then him."

He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, but Danny was able to pick out bits of it. Something about . . . 'ego'?

* * *

Anzu woke up to the sound of her cell phone alarm blaring its happy, almost mocking, tone. Sighing, she got up and shuffled into the shower. The hot, steamy water woke her up and left her feeling clean and light as a feather. When she got out she noticed that Atem was still in bed.

_'Doesn't he have to get up for work?'_ she thought. It was 7 right now . . . hmm . . .

"Atem." She said softly. He peeked over the pillow and glared at her, though it didn't have the heat behind it.

"What?" he groaned.

"It's time to get up, work."

"Five more minutes, love. Please?" he begged.

"Well . . ." she said. "I should tell you that its 7:45."

There was a moment of complete quiet and stillness before her husband jumped up and practically flew into the bathroom. She watched the door and heard the water turn on and what seemed like seconds, which was actually minutes, the water turned off and Atem came out with a clean shirt on and pants.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he demanded.

"Atem-"

"You know I can lose my job for this, Anzu!"

"Atem-"

"Oh Lord, what am I going to say? I've used almost every excuse in the book."

"ATEM!" she yelled. He stopped and turned to her, looking annoyed.

"What?"

She giggled and pointed to the digital clock. "Its only 7." He stopped and looked over at the clock and stared at it for some time before turning back to her, tapping his foot.

"You are in trouble." He said walking toward her. Anzu rolled on the bed to get out of his way but his arms stopped that. "Now that I have you, its time for punishment."

"Oh come on! After all the times that _you_ teased me and pulled pranks on me I can't give you one heart attack?"

"No." he growled. She laughed and squirmed out of his arms and headed downstairs to cook breakfast.

"See ya downstairs." She said. He glared after her and muttered to himself.

"I have to look and see how many more weeks until April Fool's Day." He had to say, there were other ways to start out the week, that time prank would have been last on his list, but not for Anzu.

This little prank of course, would be nothing compared to what Danny and Raven were prepared to unleash, specifically on Keeta.

* * *

Oh no! Poor Keeta . . . NOT!

LOL! So, I hope I did good, I've kept you waiting, that was really bad of me . . .

btw . . . did you really think I was going to give you the honeymoon? I hope not, just use that wonderful imagination. It does wonders. LOL!

See ya soon,

btw! HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!

Germantownmaiden~


	4. Digging Dirt

I thought it was time I should update this story. As my profile says, Anzu's Avenging Angel and Unhallowed ground will be updated some time this month, so for right now, this story will be updated like Dragon Princess. I am, at the moment, trying to finish all my In-Progress stories so that I don't strain myself as my last high school year approaches and I head into cooking collage. And after collage I will be moving to Seattle for good so I can take care of my crazy Grandmother. At that time I will probably have an amusing stalker and working at some bakery one way or another.

Enough out of me.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

The Troublemakers

Chapter 4

A woman was sitting on a well furbished bed. Keeta Georgina Mutou, ex-wife of Atem Mutou, was furious. To be thrown out of that ridiculous wedding was the most embarrassing thing she had ever been put through other than the time when those block heads caught her with her date that night.

What did Atem think she'd do when he wasn't giving her attention and just that little bitch of a child? That she would crawl back to him and be the wonderful transformed mother? Hell no, she was too tangled in her ways to just suddenly stop over some ungrateful brat.

Just thinking about that day . . . Keeta screamed and threw the wine glass that she had in her hand, watching it shatter up against the wall. God, who _was_ the woman anyway? Some low-life gold digger probably and her kid was the same damn way! At least Raven was beautiful, that boy reminded Keeta of the guys she had to put up with in the rich world.

"At least Vivian Wong was _someone_" she seethed. But no, Vivian Wong had a restraint order to stay far, far away from Atem and his family. Besides, she was on to bigger fish.

'_Or __smaller. __Who __the __hell __is __bigger __than __Atem?__'_ She grabbed another glass and poured some more wine. There was Seto Kaiba, but that was it and he was married to Kisara.

"Sure," she muttered to herself. "She comes from a respected family, but hell, Kisara isn't like me. I'm probably the biggest catch out there in the rich market."

Truth-be-told, sadly, it was true. Keeta was the richest person next to Seto Kaiba and Atem. Both married, practically, to little nobodies! "What the hell could this, Anzu Ma-" she stopped herself and gritted her teeth as she corrected herself. "Anzu Mutou, have that I don't?"

There was a knock at the door, her butler. "John?"

A man stepped in, nicely dressed and sharp looking, and bowed. "Miss Keeta, I have the information you wanted."

"Read it to me." She said simply.

"It seems that Anzu Mutou has lived a normal life. Her ex-husband died in a construction accident and has lived in the middle class for most of her life. Her parents died in a bank robbery."

"That's it? What about a job?"

"She quit her job some time ago. She and Mr. Mutou both agreed to it."

"God dammit! I can't even get her fired from a job? Then again," she paused. "Atem was always good at guessing what I would do. For all I know, he might have pressed her to quit."

She was silent for a moment before she got up to the phone and dialed a number she never thought she'd call. "Vivian Wong." A beautiful voice rang through the phone; the only thing off about it was the fact that it was laced with poison.

"Vivian," Keeta purred. "I never thought I'd speak to you again." There was a moment of silence before Vivian nearly hissed back.

"Keeta Georgina, what do you want?"

"Georgina _Mutou_!" she growled.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"I want help to throw that little no-name bitch out of Atem's house." If a snake could smile, it would look like the smile that was on Keeta's face.

Vivian Wong sighed. "You know what, for once, I'm going to act a little out of character for me. Don't ever call me again. I have a restraint order on me and my goons and quite frankly, I'm enjoying the peace I have now. I would go after him and that Anzu Mutou woman but with Raven standing in front of her the whole time, I'd rather not."

"She's just a child!" Keeta yelled. She could practically hear Vivian smirk.

"Yeah, well guess what, Keeta, at least I got passed collage while you only went through high school, and it doesn't take someone who went to collage or even kindergarten to see that Raven is more of Atem's kid then yours. That brat will have you in the papers and tabloids always and she's always willing to give a wonderful photo to go with all the information she gave. Her new brother, Danny, has just made the combo even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard? They sent the media halfway across the world to Germany while the new couple was in Jamaica. If two little kids, barely teenagers, can do that, then I don't want to know when they have full blow revenge on their minds. So sorry to burst your bubble but, I'm not helping you one bit. I'm actually _enjoying _the peace." With that she hung up.

Keeta felt stung and betrayed. The one ally that she would have thought to have had turned her back. "Damn it, what am I going to do now?"

* * *

Raven was sitting on her bed thinking of plans to get Keeta away and back to Hell. Easier said than done, that was for sure. After all, Keeta wasn't like those dumb-ass reporters. Danny walked in at that moment, thinking much of the same thing.

"What are we going to do?" he muttered to himself as he tapped his chin. Raven growled as she got up. There had to be a way to get Keeta out of the picture . . .

"Hey Raven."

"Hmm?"

"How fast can you dig up dirt on someone?" Raven looked over at her brother, slightly shocked. Usually it was her that thought like that, but then she realized that it was more than just getting Keeta out of the way, it was protecting his mother.

"Fast, why?"

"Could we send in lots of dirt, dirt to keep her in the house and out of our hairs, not to mention plans?" he said. "We can't get any sisters or brothers with that lady around."

Raven had to agree because he was right. With her mother hanging around, no doubt plotting up some plan, her father and Anzu wouldn't be able to get any peace.

"Then I guess we have no choice." She said standing up. Danny looked over at her sharply.

"No choice . . . ?"

"I'm going to reveal the biggest, dirtiest dirt about Keeta to the papers, to the news stations, to the tabloids, to everyone, that she won't be able to come out of her house, she'll be a public disgrace, a smug on humanity."

"Isn't she a smug on humanity already?" he asked. Raven turned to him, a fire of hate that he couldn't describe burned in her eyes.

"Yes, she is already, but people can't stand to call monsters like Keeta human when they hit children who can't protect themselves. My nanny told me about what she did to me, and in some ways, I can somehow feel the pain she must have caused me when I was a mere child. Trust me; I'm going to destroy her in every way possible."

Raven walked out of the room, her eyes still glowing. "Raven . . . did Keeta hi-" he stopped himself, as if it hurt for him to say it. His sister turned to him with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it." With that, she left the room.

* * *

A reporter was trying to have temper under control. The false lead she was given to by some newbie news reporter turned out to be crap. Right now the papers were blaring about Keeta, the former wife of Atem Mutou.

Diana Kat, a well known news reporter, was curious as to why the ex-wife had come back so suddenly and why she had a bad reaction to _this_ wedding. Records shown that he went out with Vivian Wong, an actress, and another woman by the name of Rachel Tina, whom was a very wealthy family, who came close to being his next wife. But he had not shown up at the wedding and as it turned out, when she went to the house to ask why, the only daughter of Atem Mutou stepped out with an innocent smile with a tape and DVD in hand.

What was on it turned out to be the biggest jackpot that Diana had ever gotten on anyone. The doors opened then. "Miss Kat, someone would like to see you."

"Send them in." she sighed. The door closed once more and then opened . . . to Raven Mutou. Diana instantly went into defense. "What in the world are you doing here?" she snapped.

Raven glared. "Here to give you the greatest thing ever, other than the annihilation of Rachel Tina." Diana's gaze went to the bag on the girl's side. There was one thing she knew about this child, she was no vampire in training, she was a puppet master in training.

"And that would be . . . ?"

"How much dirt were you able to get up on Keeta?" the girl asked slyly. Diana's gaze narrowed in frustration, not to the girl but to the new journalists that were in. The old ones were always better.

"Not much. It's always hard to get dirt on you rich people." Raven smiled, a smile of a puppet master.

"What if I told you _I_ have information, information that would make the whole world see Keeta in a new light, a _horrible_ light." The girl's voice was smooth, and tempting and whenever she used that voice, Diana knew that she had something, something _dangerous_.

Diana smiled. This was why she adored this girl, this was why she depended on Raven for the best dirt. "And that would be?" she prompted.

Raven gave her a piece of paper, one that made Diana's heart stutter in complete outrage and horror.

It was perfect.

* * *

Oh lord, what have I done?

*snicker*

See ya later peeps!


	5. Some Shocking News!

Hallo, wie sind denn alle? Oops! How is everyone? Good? Good! Hey wait . . . what's with those knives . . . ooooh . . . yeah, well, I got sick so I really couldn't update on the 27 . . . traurig. ^^" But hey! I updated, didn't I? That's right, I did! So, let's go!

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Troublemakers

Chapter 5

Atem was sitting in his office when his secretary peeked into the room. "Mr. Mutou?" The secretary, Samuel Michael, or just Sam, was a young man just starting out in the world of business. He was meek and soft spoken with pale blond hair and bright, vivid blue eyes.

Atem looked up and smiled. "Yes, Sam?"

"Um, Sir, I think you need to look at the news . . ." Atem blinked.

"Why?"

"It's about . . ." he trailed off and an awkward silence fell over the room. Atem sighed and grabbed his remote.

"Thank you for informing me, Sam. Carry on with your work."

"Yes sir!" the young man squeaked and scampered off quickly. Atem clicked on the power button and turned it to the news.

_"So Diana, I hear you have some shocking news on Atem Mutou's ex-wife?"_

The woman laughed and flipped her electric pink hair over her shoulder. Atem always wondered how she could make electric pink look good, but then again, this was Diana Kat, the woman who could make almost anything ugly work on her body. Hell, she had even managed to get neon orange to work for her but then . . . she had pointed out in an interview that his hairstyle was almost impossible to pull off, even for her.

Today, Diana was sporting her electric pink hair with a black skirt, and white blouse. She also had pink contacts that matched her hair. Atem wondered if anything could make her ugly.

Probably not . . .

_"I do indeed, John!" _she said._ "Did you know, and that goes for you too viewers, that Keeta abused her daughter until she was three years old?" _Atem's gaze sharpened. John let out a shock gasp as a horrified look crossed his face. There was an echo of the gasp, so that meant that one of the camera crew had let a gasp out themselves.

_"Really, Diana?" _he asked.

The woman's face grew sad as she nodded._ "My information is never wrong, John, and to think! Keeta wants to get back together with Atem; does it not raise any questions why she has suddenly come back?"_

_"No . . . not really."_

_"Because," _Diana pointed out fiercely._ "Anzu Mutou has only one difference to the women he dated before her. Rachael Tina and Vivian Wong were somebodies. Not some unknown 'commoner', as Keeta likes to refer to the people that way."_

_"But . . ." _John said slowly, as if trying to piece together some confusion, and no doubt everyone in the Seattle area was as well._ "That doesn't make any since whatsoever . . ."_

Diana exploded._ "That's my point, John! If you ask me, Keeta is just jealous that someone from the middle class is married the one man that she actually managed to marry_." Now she was standing up, Atem was tempted to lean back a little bit because he could almost feel the raw emotion coming off the woman._ "Keeta is a public disgrace! She should be charged for beating her daughter. We Americans have been fighting against cruelty to children and protecting them so why should Keeta get away with something like this when it is a proven fact! A disgrace, I tell you!"_

Finally, the woman was done and she sat down. The whole world was in shock. They had just found out about a view on the ex-wife of Atem Mutou and they weren't real happy with the discovery.

* * *

Keeta stared at her TV screen, jaw wide open. How . . . how had that blasted woman found out about _that_? No one was supposed to know. NO ONE! Growling, Keeta grabbed her purse and walked out of the massive house she lived in. Diana Kat was the woman she wanted to see.

~0~

Diana sat behind her desk, smirking. She should get an award for that acting. Oh, she had meant all of it, children, especially infants, should not be beaten. But it was the jealous accusation she threw at Keeta that deserved the award.

That had all been a guess, but the woman who walked into her office was what made sure that it hit home. Diana smiled. "Keeta, how wonderful to see you!" she gushed mockingly. "How does it feel, my dear, being America's twenty-first centaury monster?"

Keeta Georgina Mutou, despite being a monster, was a beautiful woman. With long black hair that fell in lushes waves and curled at her tiny waist, it made her bright moss green eyes stand out even more. Her pale complexion without a single blemish was smooth and creamy. Today she had put on a small black dress that revealed all the curves she had on her body.

The woman sat down and glared at the other woman. "Where did you get that information?" she snarled softly. Diana looked at her glittering black nail polish she had on and gave Keeta a vicious smile. "Where you lowly piece of shit!"

This time Diana looked up and her pink eyes narrowed. "I would be quiet, it I were you, Keeta. You see, I have this cool button that I can press and you're out of here." She growled. "Where do you think I got it, stupid bitch? Atem wouldn't purposely put himself in the spotlight like this, but I know someone who would do it instantly if they had a grudge against _you_."

Keeta cursed. "Raven."

Diana smiled and laughed. "I have to say, Raven is a wonderful girl. Rachael Tina has nothing on you compared to what she did. In fact, this whole thing moves the attention to you now. Little Rachael can now move around without hearing whispers about her, but you? Ha, what I did in front of that camera, what I told the world about you, you might be able to keep the diamond mining business, since you do only permit the best-of-the-best jewels, but you won't be able to keep that pretty face of yours in public."

Keeta growled, clutching her purse. "I'll get you for this."

Diana fell into gales of laughter. "You must be joking! You'll get me? I got you!" she said smugly. "And get this, I'm putting on an interview with Raven, sure, she might not be able to remember since she was only three, but, and I quote, "The mind might not remember but the body does." Raven is after you, and trust me, honey, she'll make you bleed."

* * *

Atem was still trying to get his head wrapped around about what he had heard. Sure, that info was a common fact to him, but to the world, that common fact became something truly ugly. His door banged open and Mai walked on in.

"Meeting, now."

"Then sit." He sighed.

Mai did and stared at him for some time. "You never told me about this . . ." she trailed off softly. Atem shrugged.

"I thought it was best for it all to stay in the dark."

"You know who spilt it?"

"Raven, Diana wouldn't have known the exact number of years that the beatings had gone on, but the fact that she does means that it was Raven. I told Joey and Tristan, but I never told them how long it went on."

"She needs to be punished, Atem."

"No."

"No? _NO!_ Atem you must be joking! Keeta hit your baby, Raven! She needs to go to jail!"

"I can't put her in there!" Atem said, standing up and started to pace the small room. "I can't break the promise to her old man, nor can I let the company he worked hard to create fall to ruins."

Mai's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

Atem turned to her for a minute before resuming his pacing. "When I first got married to Keeta I made a deal with her father that I would hold and control half of the diamond company, and even if that gets thrown away, I made a deal not to press charges if something happened."

"And something has happened." Mai said softly.

"Mai, I am also a diamond mining company and most of my jewels come from Keeta's mine."

"You must be joking." She asked.

"Sorry, but no, I'm not. The CEO that I put to be in charge of her company is under my orders."

"And Keeta doesn't know this? What if she finds out?"

Atem rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter; the contract under her company as well as mine is bound by strict rules. Only her father can remove the contract or I can, but Keeta is bound by law not to get involved with the company at all. Sure, she gets money, but she has no control over it."

"So . . . what happens if her company goes down for the count?"

"The contract it done and over with. Trust me when I say this, Keeta's father knew about his daughter's personality and did not want her to even get close to the company, but when she came to me, pregnant with Raven, he saw an opening where the company can be saved and his daughter would live in luxury without interfering."

"Let me guess, you thought it was a good idea at the time so you signed the paper without thinking about what would happen in the future." Mai said.

Atem shrugged. "I cared for him, Mai. He was a good man and did his job right, it was his wife that got to Keeta."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes, but thankfully the contract also includes Mary, so both vampires cannot touch the money, they only get it in the mail and that's it."

Mai waved her hand to his seat, telling him to sit down. She was the owner of a small candy store where she made her own candy, her own sweets, and put everything together, all on her own so she may not have been well versed with the big guns, but she was still smart when it came down to it. He sat down in his leather chair and sighed as he rubbed his temples. "She tried to get it, hasn't she?" Mai asked slowly. Atem nodded.

"Thankfully I shoved the damn contract in her face and that was enough to stop her cold, but Keeta is very different from her mother."

"True . . ." He groaned and leaned back in his seat, knowing what he would have to face when he got home. "So what are you going to do, hon? When you get home, I mean." She said, as if she had read his mind.

"Well, I know Raven is going to have her 'army' ready when I get home, and of course, so will I."

"So all that's left is someone neutral . . ." Mai said.

"Looks like I get to see how good my wife is at stopping a 'war'."

* * *

Ah, a war zone in the next chapter. Oh Goddess, this is going to be interesting. *smirk*

So, upon looking back at the chapters I noted that I did not describe Keeta all that well. So, that has changed that. Anything else I might have missed, sorry about that. ^^" Really quick, by the way, I have a poll set up and I would really like it if you guys would go and vote on it. (Please?)

See ya next time!


	6. Pictures of Pain

Hallo! So upon re-reading the original chapter I realized things were . . . too messy. (And broken...) So I rewrote it. Since I don't like Keeta at all, I might as well do it this way.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

The Troublemakers

Chapter 6

Anzu was sitting on the couch when the door opened. All was silent as two kids tried to tip-toe their way up to their rooms. She sighed and shook her head, seriously, they should have known by now that mothers' had eyes on the back of their heads. "Stop right there you two." She said softly.

There was a pause in the foot shuffling and Raven and Danny stepped in front of their mother, cheeks lobster red.

Might as well been their hands.

"Why?"

Raven opened her mouth to defend herself but it was Danny that beat her to the punch. "Because, Keeta would have hurt you, Mom. From what Raven says and the old house cleaning people we contacted that lady was really mean, and she has a history of doing some horrible things!"

"And yet Atem wanted to keep this a secret, and he probably had a reason for it."

Raven stood up straight and it didn't take a genius to see that she was gathering her defenses. "It doesn't matter, he should have told the whole world about it the day he found out. I was the one who was hit, I may not remember it sense I was three but I sure as heck want to see her pay for it!"

Anzu sighed and shook her head. She could see where Raven was coming from, she could understand that, but Atem had also told her that he had a reason as to why he never told anyone. "Right now I'm going to wait until your father comes home, then we can talk about it, all right?" she asked.

Raven's shoulders slumped. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Now both of you, homework, table, right now." She said sternly. Raven looked up, ready to fight again but Anzu gave her the same look that made Danny slip into submission. The girl's crimson eyes widened she just as Anzu hoped, they both went to the table.

Anzu sat back down and looked at her watch. 3:45. Two hours until Atem came home; they could work on their homework for that long.

And to the kids' horror, they did just that as much as they begged to have a break. Anzu stayed firm and refused to let them leave. Yes, she was being horrible, in a child's mind, anyway, but Raven and Danny had stepped over line. Way over.

Raven was nervous, and she had a right to be nervous. She knew she'd be in trouble but she expected to be able to ship away at her mother's resolve, and Danny had warned her that his mother wasn't like that. She should have listened to him.

Too late for that but that didn't mean she couldn't get her attack plan ready. For the past two hours she and her brother had been passing notes to each other to discuss their plan.

Only two minutes later the door slammed open and Raven heard her father's angry voice. "Raven!" The two kids got up and were up the stairs in a flash, leaving a blinking Anzu sitting on the couch. She turned to see her husband march in to the living room.

"Hey there, Husband. Want to give me a kiss before you go huff and puff?" Atem turned to her and smiled. He walked over and leaned on the couch as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"How was your day?" he asked when the kiss ended. Anzu sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I cleaned for a bit and then I started to unpack a few things and try and make your . . . palace," she said with a teasing tone. "More homely." Atem blinked and leaned a bit closer.

"Is it too much for you?" he asked. "We could find a smaller place." Anzu smiled and patted his cheek tenderly.

"Hush, hush. I was teasing you. Your home is fine love. Besides," she whispered into his ear. "What if our family grows suddenly? We'll need the room." Atem smiled, it was almost shy, which made it all the cuter. She giggled. "Have you forgotten why you came home fifteen minutes early?" Atem blinked before he turned to the stairs.

"Raven." He called out, in a much calmer voice. Raven and Danny peeked over the stair railing. "Come down, please."

"No way! So you can yell at me? As if!" she snapped back. Atem pressed his lips into a thin line.

"All right, then we'll talk like this. Why did you do it?"

"Because she hit me, screw the fact that I can't remember. No one gets away with it these days and Keeta shouldn't be able to get away with it now!"

"You don't even have proof." Atem said exasperatedly. Raven's brows rose.

"I don't?" she said and threw a heavy envelop at her father's feet. "Well, my nanny did." Atem picked it up and opened it. Pictures of large bruises and scratch marks over the innocent body of his baby girl. He felt the air in his lungs leave, very suddenly, leaving him breathless. "I have copies. I'm going to get back at her no matter what and I'm not letting you stop me! Grandpa would agree." She snapped.

"I'm sure he would have but can't you let this go?"

"No! You didn't let it go when Joey broke Grandma's vase." She pointed out primly. Atem sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Raven, can't you see what position this puts _me_ in?"

His daughter glared at him and marched down to stand right in front of him. "You're clean, right?"

"Of course I am, with a few tickets from when I was younger, but that's it."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you." He said gently. Raven sat on the couch while Atem sat next to Anzu, Danny took the simple chair. "I made a deal with your Grandpa, that if anything came up, I wouldn't press charges against her."

"What happens if you do?"

"The contract is void and I lose a part of my profits."

Anzu hummed as she thought about her question. "Couldn't you . . . buy the company out?"

"I'd have to. It's the second deal I made with him if the contract does go void. I have this all down on paper, Keeta's mother and Keeta herself cannot have any part in the company."

"So why are you defending her? If the contract is void then you get the diamond mine."

"Raven, think for one second about what would happen _if_ that happened." Anzu nodded, seeing at what he was getting at.

"Keeta will be surviving off of the saved money that she got, and so will her mother. I don't even want to imagine what could come of it. They'd be standing outside our house with guns just waiting to shoot us down."

Danny paled a bit. "Isn't that a bit too much, Mom?"

Atem shook his head. "It's actually not that far off the mark. When I divorced her she sent me threatening emails every day for a year and not to mention she tried to bring a gun into my own company to try and 'kill' me, as she put it."

Raven was twirling her thumbs around as she frowned. "I still want to do the interview. Even if I can't sue her or anything I want to show the world what a monster she really is, and those pictures will help me. If I can't take away what she depends on then I'll give her something that will forever stain her name."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Atem asked, giving in. It was fine that she do the interview, the contract only specified things like lawsuits.

Raven looked him right in the eye and Atem could see a part of himself in her then. His cruel and uncaring side. "Yes. She's not getting away with her deeds. Karma doesn't like it when bad people get off scot free."

Atem turned to his wife who merely shrugged but he could see the cold anger that only a mother could possess. "All right, honey. Just do it carefully, please?" He begged.

Raven smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you Daddy."

* * *

As far as I can see, this is probably going to get really messy. The other ending would have ended on a funny note and this chapter didn't need funny. More so honesty. (And revenge. *evil giggle*) Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have fun just imagining the pure chaos that'll probably be present in the next chapter. -.-

Have a nice day! (Leave a review too! That would be awesome. :)


End file.
